From Pika to Kelsey and Back Again
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Last Chapter Up! RandR Please!
1. Default Chapter

From Pika to Kelsey and Back Again  
Chapter One= A Morning Surprise  
^blah blah blah^= Melissa thinking  
"C'mon Pika, into bed. I have my first day of our second semester at college tomorrow. I need sleep and so do you. It will be nice to see all our friends." "Pikachu, Pika! (Yeah, we get to see everyone tomorrow)" "Yes now, to bed with you," said Melissa as she climbed into bed. Pika followed and both of them snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight Pika, I love you," Melissa whispered as she kissed the yellow pokemon on the cheek. Pika snuggled up on Melissa's chest and closed her blue eyes. Melissa petted Pika and closed her blue eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
The morning sun trickled in through the open blinds, as the alarm rang loudly from across the bedroom. "Uhhh, *yawn*. It's time to get up for school now. I got enough sleep though." As Melissa tried to get up she felt a warm, heavy weight next to her. ^What the..?^ Melissa looked over and saw an almost human figure under the covers. She quirked an eyebrow and wondered what had happened. ^Where's Pika at?^ Her eyes widened, ^no way, this thing couldn't be Pika.^ Melissa reluctantly lifted the covers to see a sixteen year old girl sleeping there. She had blonde hair and her only piece of clothing was a blue shirt (which came from the blue ribbon on Pika's ear). She looked closely at the girl and thought hard before waking her with a slight shake.  
The girl blinked open blue eyes. "Pika is that you?" The girl nodded. Melissa smiled and hugged the girl. "I'm glad you're okay, well, sort of." "What do mean? Huh, I can actually say human words." "Well, yeah, you're a human girl." "What?! I am?!" Melissa helped Pika out of bed and led her over to the mirror. "Whoa! I am! How did this happen?" "I don't know, but at least you're okay." "I don't like this, I want to be me again." Melissa hugged her and held her close. "It's okay, I'll find a way to reverse it some how. Right now we are late for school." "But what shall I do? What about your mother?" "Don't worry Pika, she's left for work already, remember? Anyway, let's get you some real clothes on." "Okay, I guess." Melissa went through some dresser drawers for undergarments and then into the closet to find an outfit. After she got dressed and ready she helped Pika with her set of clothes.  
"Do I look okay in this stuff?" "Yes, Pika you look fine. You look like a human girl." "Thanks Melissa, I really don't understand what happened to me." "It's alright, we'll figure this out. Anyway, you need a name. A human name, that a girl would have." Pika sat nervously on the bed as Melissa thought hard. "I've got it. Your name is going to be Kelsey. Until I can get you back to normal, you will go by Kelsey, not Pika." "Okay, I kinda like that name anyway." "Good now, let's get to school." The two girls headed out and Kelsey (no more Pika for the rest of the fic) actually enjoyed the ride in Melissa's car.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Hope you like it. I actually got the inspiration from another fic. Please review. I will not update unless this gets at least 3. 


	2. Chapter 2 Who's the New Girl?

HIKARIGIRL18= Hey, I know I said I would only update if I got 3 reviews, but I have one faithful fan, K Yami Yugi 29 and she really wants me to update. As long as I get faithful reviews, I will try to update. By the way PLEASE REVIEW MY 007 POKEMON FIC, PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 2 Who's the New Girl?  
Melissa got to school and met up with her friends. "Hey guys, how's everybody? Are we excited to be back in school?" Jennifer (lovingly called Jen) and Sarah (lovingly called Sarah-chan nodded. "Hey Melissa, who's that your with?" asked Jennifer curiously. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain but.." She motioned for her two friends to come closer. "Um, this is Pika. She somehow got turned into a human." Sarah got wide eyed. "What?!" "Please Jen, calm down. Just go with the flow for right now. Her name is Kelsey from now on. No one, and I mean no one, is to know about this so please call her Kelsey from now on. Please try not to be too hard about it. Poor Pika, I mean Kelsey, is scared out of her mind," Melissa said as she put her arm around Kelsey. The two friends nodded and all sat down to eat lunch.  
"So, are you going to be okay going to classes with me Kelsey?" She gave a weak nod. "Don't worry Kelsey, me and Sarah will be here too." "I just don't like this." "I know Kelsey, but Jen, Sarah-chan and I will be there for you. We'll find out who did this to you, for right now, just enjoy the moment." "Okay, Melissa, I guess I can get used to it." "We had better get to class now, Melissa." "Right Jen, see you after school Sarah- chan." "Okay, later." Melissa and Kelsey left for class.  
"Good afternoon class. Oh, I see we have a new student. Melissa, was it? Who's your friend there?" "Oh, this is Kelsey, she's my...uh..cousin. Yeah, she's my cousin who's staying with me for a little while." "Oh, well then. Kelsey can you please sign my roster so that I know who you are?" "Yes ma'am." Math class continued pretty normally from there. "I'm glad that's over," said Kelsey as the two girls walked out of class. "Yeah, I'm sorry this had to happen Kelsey. We'll get through it and you will become a pokemon again." "Thanks, this human thing is really hard." Melissa put her arm around her. It's okay, everything will be alright." Kelsey nodded and smiled.  
"So how did the day go?" asked Jennifer. "Fine, Jen, just fine." "Feeling a little better Kelsey?" She nodded. "Well that's good. Hopefully we'll find out who did this." "Yep, don't you worry Kelsey. You will get used to being human and we'll be trying to figure out how to change you back." The girls laughed and talked until 3:30. "Well, I have to get going. My mom will be wanting to go home." "Bye Jen, see ya later." "Bye." "Well, I should really get home too. I have stuff to do and I need to figure out this mess." Kelsey looked solemnly at Melissa. "I promise I will get you back into a Pikachu. Don't worry about it. Well, bye guys." "Yeah, bye. Thanks for being nice to me." Melissa left for home with Kelsey in toe.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Hope you like. Again, I won't update unless my faithful fans want me too. The next chappie will involve finding out who did it. Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Crook Behind the Crime

Chapter 3 The Crook Behind the Crime  
Melissa got home and sat down on her bed with Kelsey. "What a day. I still have to find out how to change you back." Just then, the phone rang. "Hello? Who is this?" "That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's just say that I know about your Pikachu." "What!? Who are you!?" "Like I said, that's for me to know and you to find out. You haven't heard the last of me." "Hey! What the....?!" "What's wrong Melissa?" "Don't worry Kelsey, it will be okay." Kelsey looked concerned but Melissa just smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kelsey. Everything will be alright. You should worry about yourself and school." She nodded and let loose a smile. Both girls started on their homework.  
After Melissa was showered and ready for bed, she looked down on her bed to see Kelsey sleeping soundly. **It must be hard for her. First she gets turned into something she doesn't want to be and second she has to try and adjust. Don't worry Pika, I'll find out who did this to you.** She smiled and covered Kelsey with the covers of the bed. Melissa snuggled in next to her friend but couldn't sleep. Who was that guy on the phone? How did he know about Pika and why did he say they would hear from him again? **I shouldn't worry so much. I've got school tomorrow and besides, I don't want to worry her anymore.** Melissa closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.  
The next day at school went a lot better and Kelsey felt more comfortable around Melissa's classmates. Lunch with Sarah and Jen made it worthwhile too. The two girls went home and Melissa was surprised to find a note in the mailbox. She took it out and read it.  
Hello pokemon trainer, Melissa. You know me from last night. Surrender your Pikachu to me now or I'll be forced to take certain measures. Meet me at this secret location in one hour from now. Do it or else! Signed You Know Who I Am.  
**Crap! I'm not about to let Pika get harmed in anyway. I know exactly what I'm going to do.** "Um Kelsey, there is some business I need to take care of. Get ready to go. Pack some overnight clothes too. I'm not going to explain why, just do it." Kelsey looked on with sad blue eyes. "Please Kelsey, it involves your safety." She nodded and went upstairs to the bedroom. Melissa immediately called Prof. Oak (her mentor just like Ash). She explained everything to him and just as she hung up, Kelsey came down the stairs packed and ready. "Okay good. Now, I'm going to drop you off at Prof. Oak's. You'll be safe there, besides Pallet Town is miles away from where I'm going. I know you don't want me to leave you, but I have to. The Prof. will take good care of you, I know it." "I love the fact that I'm going there but I don't really want to. Not under the current circumstances. Please let me come with you." "I can't do that. You must stay at Prof. Oak's. I'm not putting you in harms way." Kelsey nodded but tears reflected in her blue eyes.  
They drove towards Pallet Town and Melissa couldn't help noticing how sad Kelsey was. "Listen, no matter what happens you will always be my little Pika and I will always be your friend. I'm really close to finding out who did this to you. Promise me, no matter what you'll stay at the Professor's. Got it?" She nodded. "Good. We're here. I promise to come back for you." She got out of the car and dropped Kelsey off. "Thanks Prof. this really means a lot to me. Promise me you'll keep an eye on her. I know what I have to do. I'll try to come back if I can. If you don't hear from me after 11pm tonight, send Charla (her female charizard) to come get me." "I promise to do everything you say. She's safe here, don't worry. Be careful. I'll send Officer Jenny to follow a short distance behind. Keep your Poke Gear on, so that you're in close contact." "I will Prof. Thanks, just watch Pika for me." She left and waved goodbye.  
The drive to the Secret Location was long and lonely. **Keep reminding yourself, it's for Pika. You're doing this for her** She arrived and with Pokemon in toe and Poke Gear on, she headed towards the specific spot. "Ah, you came. Did you come alone?" "Yes, I did," she lied while looking around casually for the sign of Officer Jenny or her Growlithe. "Good, did you bring the Pikachu?" "No, what makes you think I'm that stupid?" "Why would I think something like that? We'll worry about that later." "Enough with the chit-chat! I want some answers! Why did you turn Pika into a human and how!?" "Well, if you must know. My fellow colleagues and I were working on a supplement that would turn pokemon into human slaves. However, something went wrong and only the human part was achieved. So we dumped the first solution into a nearby river and started over." **Pika must have drank some contaminated water from the pond the other day** "That's horrible! Not only are Pokemon and Humans supposed to live in harmony but you also polluted the water supply! You are..." "Shut up! You're one of those goody-two shoe pokemon trainers. You people disgust me. Pokemon are to obey humans!" "They are not! Who do you work for, I demand to know!"  
"My you are persistent. I work for a secret band of scientists. We strive to control pokemon and make them understand that we are their masters." "You're sick!" "Shut up! Before I decide to dispose of you! Now, give me Pikachu!" "I don't have her with me, so back off!" "Fool! You know too much already anyway! Go Porygon2!" "If a battle's what you want then fine! Go Umbreon! Hidden Power!" "Porygon2 use counter!" "Umbree!" "Umbreon! Are you alright?" She nodded and stood up. "Now Porygon2, use Psybeam!" "Umbreon, dodge and use Hidden Power again. This time aim closer and for the weakness!" Umbreon jumped out of the way and hit Porygon2 with a powerful white blast of Hidden Power. It fainted and the scientist ran for it. "Good job, Umbreon. You're such a good girl," Melissa muttered as she scratched its ears. "Crap! He's getting away!" "Oh no he's not! Growlithe go get him!" "Growwlithe!" The dog pokemon ran after him and caught him by the leg.  
"Thanks for all your help Officer Jenny." "It's you I should be thanking. Without your help we would have never caught on to their plan." "Really, all the thanks should go to Umbreon, and poor Pika. Which reminds me, I have to go back to Prof. Oak's before they worry." "Alright then, see you later. You, are coming with us mister." Melissa smiled before returning her Umbreon and getting in to her car. **I'm coming home Pika, and I have a way to help you get back to normal**  
She arrived at Prof. Oak's lab a few minutes before 11. "Oh, you're back. I assume everything went well." "Yes Prof. It did. Officer Jenny was able to capture him as well. Here's my pokemon back. I won't be using them for a little while. I only needed them for tonight, really." "Oh, alright then." "So, how is she?" He just smiled and led her to the living room. Melissa found Kelsey sleeping soundly on the couch. "I guess she tried to wait but she just got too tired." "Well, did you find out how to reverse it?" "Yes and no. There really isn't an antidote, so we will have to wait until morning when it wears off." He nodded as Melissa tried to wake Kelsey. "I'm home, it's time to leave now." Blue eyes blinked open. She immediately stood up, her blonde hair falling down around her face. Melissa smiled and tucked the stray blonde locks behind her ears. The two embraced in a warm hug and Kelsey began to cry. "It's over Pika, but.." She looked up with concern. "But, there is no antidote. You'll be back to normal in the morning when it wears off." Pika just smiled and went back into the embrace. Again Melissa smiled as she held her friend close. "Let's go home now." The two girls left and said goodbye to the Professor. Pika was extremely happy to be going home with her beloved trainer. 


	4. Chapter 4 Back to Normal

Chapter 4 Back to Normal  
Both girls reached home and instantly fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed. Melissa dreamed of how happy Pika would be to be back to normal. She dreamt of happy times and how much fun they would have together once she got back to normal. Pika dreamt of frolicking in the meadows and being able to battle again. She smiled at the thought of using Thundershock on an opposing pokemon. Oh to be a Pikachu once more! Both girls were sleeping peacefully flooded with wonderful dreams. That was easily shattered by the alarm clock buzzer.  
"Huh? *yawn* morning already?" Melissa woke up and stretched. Last night was an experience she wouldn't soon forget. *Glad that's over though* She sat up in bed and looked around for Pika. She smiled to see a cute little electric mouse curled up at her feet. *Back to normal* "Pika, Pika, it's time for school." Her little yellow ears twitched, making the blue bow she had on move. "Pika, time to get up for school." Again her ears twitched, then she opened her blue eyes. "Morning sleepy, that was quite an adventure wasn't it?" She nodded and stretched. "Come on, I'm sure there's a quick breakfast waiting for us." "Chu!" "Hey, slow down," Melissa exclaimed as Pika ran past her down the stairs.  
Both pokemon and trainer finished breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for school. The phone rang. "Hello?" "Good morning Melissa. It's me Professor Oak. Is everything alright?" "Yes, Pika is a happy Pikachu again." "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Your Umbreon is doing well this morning." "Oh, thanks. Like I said I don't think I'll be using any pokemon anytime soon. Please continue to take care of them for me." "I will, how are you doing?" "I'm good, I'm just glad everything is over. Can you tell my pokemon I said hi?" "Yes, are you sure you don't need anything?" "Yes Professor, I'm fine, and late for school. Got to go, see ya." She hung up the phone and rushed out the door.  
They arrived at school and met up with Jen and Sarah. "Hey guys, how are you this fine Friday morning?" "Good, what happened to Kelsey?" replied Jen. "She's back to normal and resting peacefully in my backpack." "That's a relief," said Sarah. "Well, I have to get to my morning class. See you at lunch." "Bye." "See ya later." Melissa happily trotted off to class. *I am so glad that everything is over now* She smiled knowing that life would be normal again. Pika popped her head out. "Chu?" "It's nothing Pika, just glad everythings over. Now, go back inside, kay?" She nodded and disappeared into the backpack again. Everything was 


End file.
